Spin The Bottle
by wildclaw2202
Summary: Cana has rounded up all the Fairy Tail gang (with the exception of a few) to play her edition of Spin The Bottle! Each chapter will be a different round, so 5 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"So, Freed. Laxsus got himself into a dare, to get all of the Thunder Legion, including him, to play spin the bottle with us. So, you need to play... or it'd kinda make him look like a fool" Cana said to me in a convincing manner.

"Oh... Well I guess I have to play then, what is this game?" I asked doubt flickering in my eyes.

"It's a simple game, I'll explain when everyone gathers around, okay? Go wait over there" She responded with a smile of satisfaction.

"Okay." I nodded joining the small crowd.

After just a few moments, she returned and the group fell silent as she began to review how this game would be played.

"Before we start, few rules, No one married can play, and no kids, and no cats, so Macao, Wakaba, Happy, Carla, Lily, Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, Bisca, Alzak. Aimed at you, and any people I forgot that gathered around who fit those descriptions, okay. Now, I laid out numbers on the ground in a circle, you will randomly choose a card with a number, and sit in the corresponding place. Once everyone is seated an empty beer bottle will be placed in the middle and spun around, no magic used, and the person the opening and the close point to must kiss. So you only can possibly end up kissing the person across from you. However, not each will kiss, we'll spin it five times so the chances are pretty small... I think, math isnt easy after you drink a barrel of beer... Okay? Anyways, that's it, grab a card" She explained making cards appear face down behind her, then she stepped aside taking a card.

Seeing my number I quickly hurried to sit down, scared to see who was across from me. So I didn't, I saw Lucy next to me and then darted my gaze to the ground. I had been ignoring the talking of others, but looked up as I heard the glass bottle start to spin. My gazze found Laxsus', no he couldn't be across from me. Gajeel was next to him, and Mira on the other side... But of course. Laxsus was across from me. In fear I pretended there wasn't a chance i'd have to kiss him, and watched the slowing bottle. The bottle slowed and it looked as though it was going to land on Lucy and Gajeel.

My heart stopped dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The bottle moved.

.

.

.

.

.

Laxsus was going to kiss me.

.

.

.

.

.

Now what?

"So I just kiss him?" Laxsus asked Cana, interrupting my thoughts.

Mira and Lissanna gave soft slow nods, and causing my throat to tighten, he got on his knees. The large man placed one hand near the bottle, and easily stretching out, put the other on my back. At his touch my whole body lit bright red, in both embarrassment, and what I can only hope was discomfort. He tilted his head, his face coming ever closer to mine. I couldn't stand to watch this, my eyes shut. He didn't stop though, and he pressed his lips to mine, and I did my best not to return the soft gentle kiss. As his lips ran over mine, I became numb to my surroundings, all that I knew was him, his hand on my back, his lips on mine. Slowly he drew back, and everything in me screamed to stop him from leaving, to pull him closer. But I couldn't. Not here. Not ever. Laxsus was my leader, my friend, and the one who I trusted above all else. But he was most definitely not someone who I should be kissing, or wanting to kiss, for that matter.

As he settled back into his seat, he wiped off his mouth, and Mira and Lissanna squealed in delight. "Oi." He muttered.

I didn't bother looking up, my whole body was red, and the ground between my legs was the only place I was going to look.

"So... how was it?" Lissanna squeaked.

"Honestly, not as bad as I thought it'd be. But if any of you leak to the public I kissed a boy, let alone my teammate, I'll kill you" He growled casting everyone a vicious look for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Chap 2, each chapter will be a within a week of eachother if it continues going this well! Last chap was two boys, so I figured, two girls this round. Calling all Mirza fans! If I get enough reviews and pms about this I may have to do a follow up, and the more support = faster new chapters! Alright, Wild is out!**

After the kiss between the two boys, I was pretty excited for next round, what if something super cute happened! Of course, what was cuter than the first kiss between a boy and his long time crush and teammate? Okay it couldn't get much cuter! I will have to remember to do this instead of the Pocky Game next time. I didn't even hear the bottle spinning, I was way too lost in thought, but now my focus was on the spinning bottle. It was slowing down, it looked like it was going to be Max and Cana, but it moved some more. The bottle was now in the same area as last time, but now it was on Erza. _Who was across from Erza anyways?_ I thought, just before realizing _I_ was across from Erza.

It was one thing to watch other people kiss, but it was more nerve racking doing so yourself. It couldn't be too bad, I've known Erza all my life, _and it's not like she's not attractive... What are you thinking Mira, get it together and scoot into the circle._ Erza looked shocked, but scooted in toward the middle anyways, all I could do was scoot forward until we were both on our knees facing each other. As I met her beautiful brown eyes, I saw her taking off her armored gloves, and putting one hand on my face. Shocked at the touch, I leaned forward wrapping my arms around her armored back. Time seemed to slow as our faced neared, I tilted my head, so our lips could meet. We both felt the kiss pick up speed with our passion, and as Erza opened her mouth for air I closed the little space between us. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, exploring every bit of it, burning with all the love I didn't even know I had locked up. Finally, after what felt like all the time in the world, and still not enough we pulled back to breath.

"You are officially girlfriends! And no one can tell me otherwise!" Lisanna squeaked loudly, hugging one of Bixlow's 'babies' that had floated over to her.

"I was simply abiding by the rules of the game" Erza said flatly, hiding her blush as she slipped her armored gloves back on.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself" I smiled hugging her, with a kiss on the cheek, my cheeks were completely pink. I couldn't help but love her, and so it was only right I took my own advice,.

"I didn't say that" Erza smiled softly, her eyes now reflecting her true emotions.

We both smiled at eachother, returning to our seats, causing several whispers to pass around the room. Erza the great and scary, has a soft spot for the beautiful waitress Mirajane? No one believed it, but I sure did, and I loved it.

 **A/N:**

 **Chibi Grey – You have too much fun doing this, you know, your worst than Juvia**

 **Me – shut up Grey! Speaking of Juvia, go tell her you love her!**

 **Chibi Grey – Why would I do that?!**

 **Me – if you don't I will, if she isn't carried away by Lyon First!**

 **Cibi Grey – WHEN DID HE GET HERE! HEY LYON GET AWAY FROM MY GUILD! * chases after chibi Lyon who is dragging a sobbing chibi Juvia ***

 **Me – Sorry about that guys, out of all the chibi anime characters I talk to, at least he's cool, ba dum pshh! Alright Review for more, I'll try to work in some MXF in here too, instead of just boys kissing boys, and girls kissing girls!**


End file.
